Escaping Darkness!
by shippofan2k
Summary: *resumerizing* this was in truth made when i had my exboyfriend and how he kinda treated me after we broke up... we both liked this show so... yeah... Takashi's group after making it to America find themselves meeting up with more teens finding a safer place to ride out the outbreak... or is it? love, Decet, fights, backstabbing, lemons and more (also re edited )
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The Beginning of The End...**

**(Nathan's P.O.V)**

I was standing outside of the school on its newly build stairwell/hallway so people could get to the science wing without going through the library... everyone was here was in their classrooms but me... I was enjoying the view of the newly build gate. I was also thinking about how my Ex-girlfriend Hailey. She was going to be moving soon I was really not happy about it her Father was an Army nut so he wanted to keep her in a new house that was more built for what was going on, she and I had been together since I was a freshman two years ago... she was now a senior and I was now a junior. As I stood there in my thoughts the sound of the gate going CLANK shook me out of it. I saw a group of teens, a teacher and a little girl at the gate; They were covered in blood that was not theirs... I opened the window and leaped down to see some teachers trudging towards me in a zombie like state they had been infected... I know from the news that there was an infection going on but we were still "clean" in a sense but now they have gotten in here...

I reached into the bushes and pulled out my scythe which I take with me everywhere... I slice their heads off like they were butter and I turn to the group at the gate I open it letting them in and after the shutting the gate to keep the zombies from coming in the front of the school. more than likely they were coming in the back of the school. I turned to face the group of people in front of me.

"Who are you?" A girl with antenna like bangs asked me.

"I'm Takashi." The boy with spiky black hair said.

"My name is Nathan..." I said as a scream was heard in the school.

"Crap they got inside!" The guys with an AR-15 said.

"Let's go in then!" The pink hair girl said.

I had them follow me inside Erskine and I lead them to the classroom I was sure Hailey was in. I opened the door and saw that Hailey and our friends Taylor, Matt, Jasmine and Natasha. Hailey had just shot a zombie with a nail gun more than likely from the janitors closet in this room the Zombie currently on the floor dead again.

"Hailey?" I asked.

"Nathan?" She asked as she held up the nail gun then looked over to the group following behind me,

"Who are they?" Matt asked.

"I'm Takashi." Takashi said holding the girl with antenna bangs to his side. "This is Rei."

"I'm Saeko." A girl from the group with purple hair said.

"I'm Arisu!" The little girl said holding up a puppy. "This is Zero!"

The chubby guy with the AR-15 of the group ran up to Hailey and kissed her hand. "I'm Kohta!"

She giggled at him and I glared.

"I'm Shizuka!" The older blonde woman of the group with big breasts said.

"I'm Saya." The girl with pink hair in pigtails in the group said grabbing Kohta by the back of his shirt and pulling him away from Hailey.

Taylor then looks at them and said. "We should introduce ourselves later we need to get out of here!"

"Taylor is right." Matt said. "But how are we gonna get out of here?"

Hailey ran over the window looked outside and then turned back to face us. "By the number of zombies outside we need to fight our way out of here."

Takashi walked over the window as well and looked outside. "Hailey is right we need to find our way out of here and fast."

"But how are we gonna fight if we encounter any Zombies!?" Jasmine asked.

"Well I have a nail gun, so...Jasmine you can use the metal baseball bat that Miss Tripp has in her closet, Taylor you can use the butcher knife that Mrs. Tripp was using be for everyone ran off, Natasha you can use a nail gun like me and Matt you can use the broken metal broom." Hailey said quickly. "Hurry up and grab your things then we can get out of here and to my dad's Jeep then we can get out of here!."

They nodded and Hailey looked at me and hugged me tightly then let go of me as we all ran into the hall way. As we ran we heard groans from the zombies coming from the library so as we made stairwell where the library and the stairs go down on the left of the door. Hailey closed the door without making a sound and we ran down the stairs to the double doors. I started to run into the kitchen which made everyone look at me with confusion.

"We might as well stock up on some food and drink for the road." I said.

"We don't that the time!" Saya shouted at me.

"Yes we do, since I closed the door and locked it the zombies can't get to us as fast as they want to." Hailey said. "The lunch room doors are always locked on the inside but you can go in at any time if you just wanna hang out in there."

"Humph!" Saya said.

I ran in and grabbed the back packs that students had lost over the year and I stuff them with cans and boxes; Kohta with the help of Takashi got more bags and filled them with drinks and other stuff we might need.

"You guys done yet?" Natasha asked. "Cause I think we should get going now."

"Tasha is right." Hailey said.

We walk out of the cafeteria and we now had about 6 or 7 bags with us. we then then outside to the front parking lot where I met Takashi's group and there in the parking lot was Hailey's dad's Jeep he had modified it to hold a little over 15 people which was impressive and it was as tall as a bus and as almost as wide.

"THAT'S A JEEP?!" everyone but Taylor and I asked/shouted.

"My dad likes to tinker with things mostly cars and guns." Hailey said as we all got in with our stuff.

"I'll drive." I said as i get in the driver's seat.

**(No one's P.O.V)**

Without a second thought they drove off as fast as they could try get away from there. That is when the zombies started to tying climbing on the jeep. Hailey stuck herself out the window with her nail gun and started shooting. Kohta then got a creepy look on his face he also stuck himself out the window Hailey was hanging out of with his back to hers as he used his AR-15 to start shooting the zombies.

"Damn, they just keep coming at us!" Takashi said as they had been shooting.

"Take that you MOFOS!" Hailey shouted reloading her nail gun and shooting more zombies.

"I think that is the last of them!" Kohta shouted as he and Hailey got fully back into the car and her falling onto his lap.

"Good now let's find a place to hide for a while." Nathan said.

"I second that." Jasmine said. "There are no gas stations around here so we might as well to the closest home which is Nathan's and we need to go there first then to Hailey's where I'm pretty sure she has gas there."

"Yep!" Hailey said as they pulled onto the Vigue road.

"Get ready for a bumpy ride!" Nathan said stepping on the gas pedal making the Jeep go really fast and causing the car to go up in the air do the little hill like road.

"HOLY CRAP!" Rei and Taylor shouted as Taylor held on to Matt and Rei on to Takashi.

"HAHAHA!" Hailey and Kohta laughed as the car went up slightly into the air.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Saya asked.

"Don't ask." Hailey said while laughing with Kohta.

They had finally made it to Nathan's house and as soon as they got there they ran inside and shut doors locked the windows and barricaded the glass doors with old furniture that looked hadn't been used in ages.

"That should keep us safe for a while." Natasha said.

"Yup." Taylor said.

"Wait, you didn't tell us who you are!" Saya said.

"I'm Hailey this is Taylor, Matt, Natasha and Jasmine." Hailey said pointing to the people as she spoke.

"Ok, now that we all know we are we should at least figure out what a plan about what to do tomorrow." Jasmine said.

"I agree, it is getting late and we are all probably exhausted." Rei said.

**(Hailey's P.O.V)**

We all nodded in agreement. Then we all decided to find places to sleep and who would be sleeping in the same room as each other in case of any attacks in the middle of the night. Nathan and I were in his room, Rei and Takashi in Nathan's mom's room, Arisu and Jasmine in Nathan's mostly likely soon to be step sister's room, Taylor and Matt in the living room, Natasha, Saeko, Saya and Kohta in the basement that Nathan modified into a bunker, with that we all went to where we're to going to be sleeping for the night. So I walked into Nathan's room got on a tank top and some sweatpants and I climb onto his bed and fell asleep.

**(With Nathan and Hailey) (Nathan's P.O.V)**

I was laying down on the bed and Hailey was on my left side as she was in a quiet/ peaceful sleep. I was still awake, I could help but think about what was going to happen next, the questions kept racking threw my brain as I unconsciously wrapped my arms around Hailey and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Me: I hope you like it! :D**

**Taylor: please read and review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Plan?**

**Nathan's P.O.V**

I woke up to see that Hailey had basically let her tank top fall down while she was sleeping and her chest was almost showing. My face was getting hot with a deep red blush. I kept staring when Saya came in she got pissed at me then hitting me as hard as she could she woke Hailey up who was also mad a me. They went off to get changed into their day clothes and Saya explained what I was doing. Hailey was wearing a green thin strapped tank top with a pair of jeans she was pulling on a jacket as I walked out into the kitchen to see her and Saya cooking breakfast.

Later on I saw Hailey and Kohta sitting on the couch and talking with Arisu about how you can make any object a weapon. like how you can take a tin can and use it as a weapon. Hailey had a lot of information on the subject. I look at Hailey and Kohta they looked like Hailey and I when we first started dating, she was laughing and giggling with Kohta. I felt slightly jealous of him, Hailey and I had broken up a while back I was gonna move soon and we needed to end it before the pain of being part was worse. but my mom called off our moving. I went to tell Hailey and our friends about it and then I found out she was moving too... then all that other shit happened and yeah..

Arisu was laughing and said. "You and big brother have a lot in common and you guys are cute together."

"I guess we do." Hailey said pulling her shirt down a bit and blushing. "but... I don't know about cute."

"Ahh come on Hailey, feel free to think what you think." Kohta said with a kind smile. "But I won't push you I mean we just met."

"Thank you Kohta." Hailey said hugging him. "You're a good friend."

"You're welcome Hailey." Kohta said.

I turned around and walked away from the room. Taylor and Matt were sitting at the table in the room down stairs with the others minus Hailey, Kohta and Arisu they were all doing different things while I walked down stairs. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV somehow it still worked here after that satellite blew up. So I turned on my netflix account on the Wii and started to watch some anime.

Hailey came down with Kohta and Arisu not long after and she started to talk and hang out with taylor. once everyone was down start I paused the anime I was watch and I stood up.

"Okay, we need to plan our next move and fast cause i doubt we can stay here for long." I said. " The Zombies could come at any moment so we need to be prepared incase we need to run away."

"Nathan is right." Hailey said. "But we can waste any time."

"Then let's pack up some emergency supplies." Matt said as he, Takashi, Saya, Natasha and I went up stairs.

Hailey's group were gathering Clothing down stairs as our group went up stairs to look for food and water. since my water is well water and how it shouldn't really be consumed in large quantities, I didn't see it as a healthy thing for us to bring.

"Whoa stop, do use the tap to get that water!" I said as I stopped Natasha from filling a jug with the tap water.

"If we're not gonna get water from the tap where are we gonna get it smart ass?" Saya snapped at me.

"Cool it Saya, I'm sure that Nathan has a reason for not grabbing water from the tap." Takashi said.

"Well, my water isn't really the best to drink in large amounts without getting sick, but-" I said as I was cut off by Saya.

"Oh great what are we gonna do for water?!" Saya shouted at me.

"Well if you let me finish i can answer that question." I said. "There is a spring not far from here it may be risky, but I believe we can get to it before the Zombies get here."

"Sounds good to me." Matt said. "I'll go with you."

"Me too." Natasha said her long brown curling hair bounced on her shoulders.

I nodded as Hailey came up the stairs her short black hair waving behind her as she carried a sleeping Arisu to one of the bedrooms. she walked out and Saya walked up to her.

"Hey can you get the wagon from down stairs?" She asked.

"For what?" Hailey asked.

"We need it to go get water at the spring of course!" she snapped at Hailey who glared at Saya.

"Oh shit..." I thought as Hailey gripped her hands into fists but she took a deep breath and gave a sweet smile. "thank god... that was a close one..."

"Well why did you say so, i'll go get it right away." Hailey said as she ran down stairs.

Hailey came back up the stairs with Taylor as the carried the wagon up the stairs.

"Here ya go." Hailey said as she and taylor set the wagon down on the floor.

"Thanks Hails, Taylor." Natasha said.

"No problem." Hailey and Taylor said as if they were twins.

"We'll back soon." Matt said kissing taylor on her cheek before walking out the door with Natasha.

"Yea... what he said." I said as I ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Time for Running is Now!**

**With Nathan, Matt and Natasha**

Nathan had his scythe in his hands as Matt and Natasha were filling the jugs up with water.

"You guys almost done?" Nathan asked as he took out his binoculars.

"We have two more to fill." Matt said. "That's about three jugs full already. **(Like the jugs you see on one of the water dispenser with the tiny cups)**

"Ok well hurry it up, there are some zombies headed our way!" Nathan said as he readied himself for battle.

"Got it!" Natasha said as she put the jug in the wagon. "One more to go!"

Nathan was now busy slicing of the heads of zombies as Matt and Natasha hurried to get the last jug full. While this happening Matt texted Taylor to let them know to get everything packed and get it and themselves into the jeep and meet them near the spring.

"The jug is almost full just a few more seconds!" Natasha shouted.

"Nathan and i will hold them off." Matt said as he took out his broken metal broom and started to smash up some of the zombie's heads.

**With Hailey, Taylor and the Others**

Hailey and Kohta were helping Arisu get the clothes that she tried on and put into her backpack. Taylor was helping Rei get the Bags with food in them while Takashi, Saya, Jasmine and Shizuka loaded up the jeep with the other items that would need. Saeko was looking out for any Zombies that may come their way.

"Kohta hurry and get Arisu into the Jeep!" Hailey said. "I'll be there in a sec i need to get my nail gun."

"Wait, I'll go with you!' Kohta said as he got Arisu into the Jeep.

Kohta ran back into the house and followed Hailey into Nathan's room. Hailey was standing there looking for her nail gun when she saw Nathan had left a sword behind as well.

"Hey Hailey, I found your nail gun." Kohta said as he took it out from behind the door.

"Thanks!" Hailey said as she and Kohta made their way to the jeep as everyone was getting in.

"Ok let's go get them." Hailey said as she drove the jeep out into the road and headed for the spring.

Nathan and matt moved out of the way as Hailey drove over the Zombies with the jeep.

The jeep came to a screeching halt and the door swung open to reveal Taylor with a smirk on her face.

"Need a lift out of here?" Taylor asked.

"Fuck yeah." Nathan said as he and Natasha loaded the water into the back. "I call shotgun!"

"Kohta called it already smart ass." Saya said. "Just in the back with the rest of us and hurry!"

Matt, Nathan and Natasha jumped in and closed the door as Hailey stepped on the gas and sped off.

"Where are we going now?" Rei asked.

"We're going to my house." Hailey said. "Then Taylor's house for a while."

"How do we know your house is safe?" Saya asked.

"Cause my dad is a military nut and he made my house like an army base." Hailey said not taking her eyes off the road. "But first we're making a little detour to a school."

"Why are we going there?" Kohta asked.

"Taylors little sister and my nephew go there and we need to get them before the Zombies show up at their school." Hailey explained.

"Got it." Kohta said as Hailey made a sharp turn.

"We're almost there." Taylor said as Hailey pulled into the parking lot of the School.

Hailey jumped out of the car with Taylor and ran inside with Matt, Nathan and Takashi following them.

"Taylor I'll go to the kindergarten room you go to Tara's classroom." Hailey said as she ran in the opposite direction with Nathan and Takashi following her.

"Got it Hails!" Taylor shouted as she ran off with Matt behind her.

**With Hailey, Nathan and Takashi**

Hailey made a quick dash down to the bottom of the Stairs and opened a door to reveal a hallway with drawing and kindergarten stuff on the walls. Hailey looked at door that said "Mrs. White's Kindergarten class" on it. She opened the door to see a teacher and the students in the corner as three Zombies closed in on them. Hailey took out the sword that she taken from Nathan's room and Sliced on of the Zombies heads off while Nathan and Takashi took care of the other two

"AUNTY!" a little boy shouted.

"No one touches my little buddy." Hailey sad as she hugged the little boy. "You ok Jake?"

"I'm fine Aunty." Jake said as he looked over at the Zombies on the floor dead once again. "I want to get out of here!"

Hailey nodded and turned to the Teacher. "Mrs. White I trust you are going to get the kids out of her, I'm taking Jake with me."

"Go ahead Hailey." Mrs. White said with a nod.

Hailey grabbed Jake's hand and ran out of the room with the Boys following her.

**With Taylor and Matt**

Taylor ran to the class room where her sister was and opening the door sees them hiding under the tables. A girl with slightly curled brown hair that reached an inch passed her Shoulders.

"Taylor!" the girl said as she hugged Taylor.

"Tara was getting you out of here." Taylor said as she grabbed Tara's hand and ran out of the room with Matt behind her.

Taylor, Tara and Matt ran to the Jeep and met up with Hailey, Nathan, Takashi and Jake Hailey got into the driver's seat that drove like a madwoman on to the main road. The car zoomed down the road hitting the Zombies in front of it. They made it to Hailey's house and unloaded their stuff and got into the house. Everyone after Hailey locked the doors and made the Garage like doors to cover the windows. Everyone seeing how that had a hard day all turned went to bed to wait what would happen the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Nathan's P.O.V! **

The sun came in from the window and shined in my face as my eyes opened. I groaned and kick the blankets off of me and I look around the room. it was one of the many rooms in Hailey's house. I reached into my bag and pulled out a black tee shirt and a pair of jeans and got dressed. I walked out of the room and went down the stairs to see Kohta, Takashi and Matt sitting at the table as Hailey, Seako, Saya, Taylor and Tara made breakfast, the five of them were still in their pjs. Jake ran into the room and Hugged Hailey from behind and giggled. He was innocent just like Arisu and that made me happy. They kept smiling though this whole ordeal. Hailey giggled and bent down to hug her nephew.

"Morning aunty Hailey." Jake said with smile.

"Morning buddy." She said. "Why don't sit at the table breakfast is almost done."

"Kay!" Jake said as he turned to me with a smile on his face. "Hi Nathan!"

"Hey Jake." I said sitting at the table.

Hailey looked over to me with a smile. "Oh cool you're awake."

"Yeah." I said as Taylor set the orange juice, grape juice and the milk on the table.

Jasmine walked in still in her pjs and sat in the seat next to mine, Natasha follows behind her and sits at the table. Hailey walked over and places the plates, forks, spoons, knives, and cups on the table as Taylor placed the sausage, eggs, cereals (Apple jacks, Cheerios, Fruit Loops, Cocoa puffs), Bacon, fruits (Mango, grapes, bananas, cherries, plums, apples, pineapple), waffles and pancakes. my mouth was drooling as the food was placed on the table. Hailey sat next to Kohta with Arisu on the other side of him with Saya next to her, Taylor sat next to matt with Tara on the other side of Taylor, Seako sat next to Takashi with Rei on the other side of him, Jake was sitting next to Arisu while Shizuka bounced in a sat on the other side of her.

after we ate Matt, Takashi, Kohta and myself were doing the dishes when a guy who looked like hailey came to the door exhausted and pounding on the door. it was Harley...

"Hails, let me in!" the shouted as Hailey ran to the door.

"Harley!" Hailey said opening the door and hugging him. "Thank god you're ok!"

"Hails, who is that?" Kohta asked.

"This is my twin brother Harley." Hailey said helping her brother into the living room.

Kohta and I followed Hailey into the living room to see Hailey wraping her brother's ankle in and ace bandage.

"Harley, you have to be careful!" Hailey scolded as she finished wraping her Brother's ankle yup in an ace bandage.

"Yeah, i know." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "But I got here safe!"

"I know." Hailey said finishing up the first aid that she was giving to her twin. "There now lets up your ankle up on the couch and I'll put some ice on it later."

Kohta walked over to Hailey after she turned to face us. she gave us all a smile then walked out into the kitchen. and Taylor walked in with Matt holding hands.

**(Taylor's P.o.v)**

I walked into the living room to see Harley. I haven't seen him in a while since he doesn't go to Erskine Academy with us, he chose to go to Lincoln Academy and Hailey almost followed him but she decided to follow me and a few others to erskine, where we met all of our friends.

"Sup Taylor." Harley said to me.

"Duh, the ceiling." I said.

"Cleaver." Harley said. "So you and Hailey managed to get little jake and some other people here safe?"

"Of course!" I said. "Did you?"

"No, no one wanted to listen to me so i left." Harley said with a snarky look. "They were all a bunch of idiots."

Harley was always like this, when Hailey wasn't around he was a pompous ass to everyone. Harley looked over at Kohta and Nathan with his smug grin.

"Hello Nathan." Harley said. "you still hurt over the break up?"

"Shut up." Nathan growled.

"What's wrong truth hurts doesn't it?" He said.

Before Nathan could verbally retaliate Hailey walked in with a glass of water with some Tylenol and Aleve she looked over at matt who was glaring at Harley.

"Um am I interrupting something?" Hailey asked.

"No not at all my dear sister." Harley said.

"Ok then." Hailey said walking over to her twin. "Here is some pills to relieve the pain then later we can give you some ice, I can get some."

"Thank you, my loving sister." Harley said hugging Hailey around her waist.

I looked over at Nathan who was gripping his fists in rage. Hailey got out of Harley arms and walked over to Nathan her back was facing Harley.

"What is your problem?" Hailey asked in a hurt tone.

"My problem is him!" Nathan said pointing at Harley. "He is nothing but a jack ass, who likes to make people feel bad about themselves to make himself feels good!"

I looked over at Haley who had a smug look on his face, i knew what was gonna happen next...

"Harley would never do such a thing!" Hailey said.

"Hails, he is just fooling you!" Nathan hissed.

"How could you say that!" Hailey asked. "Harley is too kind to hurt anyone or put them down!"

"Nathan you should stop what you're doing before you do something you regret..." Matt warned.

"You're being fed lies, don't you know how stupid you're acting!" Nathan said the quickly covered his mouth. "Look Hails I didn't-"

Hailey pulled her hand back and Slapped nathan as hard as she could. Nathan's eyes wide as dinner plates. Matt pulled Nathan outside i followed behind them while Kohta stayed with Hailey.

"I told you not to say something you would regret." Matt said as Nathan leaned on the railing once we were outside.

I had grabbed a Gun from Hails' closet and ran outside after Matt and Nathan started talking. just as a zombie was trudging up the road I had the silencer on and i shot the zombie making it hit the ground.

"Dude you messed up big time." Matt said.

"I know." Nathan said. "I wasn't thinking straight..."

"Damn right." I said. "you need to think before to speak next time."

"Don't you know that I already know this!" Nathan snapped.

"Easy man." Matt said calming Nathan down. "Taylor you should go inside and see how hails and Kohta are doing inside with Harley."

"Kay!" i said as i walked in to see...

**Me: Cliffly Mwahahahahahahhahahahahahhaahahaha XD until next time i'm Shippofan2k! Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**Me: Hey Shippofan2k here! i Just thought i would mention that I don't own the Following Characters: Nathan, Matt, Taylor, Jasmine, the HOTD characters, and Natasha (Nathan, Matt, Taylor, Jasmine, and Natasha are based off some friends of mine). I only own Hailey, Harley, and the Two new OCs later on the chapter!**

**Taylor's P.O.V**

I walked in to the house to see Hails laying on the floor Kohta pining Harley (who had a broken lamp in his hand) to the wall by his Jacket.

"Kohta, what happened?" Rei asked coming in to the room seeing Hailey on the ground. "Oh my Gosh!"

"Harley tried to him me with the lamp after Hailey left to get Harley some water and when Hailey Came in and saw that Harley was about to hit me with the lamp and got in front of as Harley was about to hit me and she got hit."

"You ass!" I shouted at him with hatred clear in my voice.

"Guys what's going on?" Natasha asked as she came in to the room with Jasmine.

"Him." I growled pointing at Harley.

"Harley?" Jasmine asked glaring at Harley. "When did he get here?"

"Not important at the moment!" I said as Kohta dropped Harley on the floor next to Hails.

Harley was looking at the floor, his bangs covering his eyes. Nathan and Matt came in and saw what was going on. I went to go over to Harley when Matt and Nathan went passed me and got to Harley and grabbed him by his arm and took him down to the basement. Natasha and Rei helped Hailey who came to just as Nathan and Matt took Harley down the stairs. I helped Rei and Natasha carry Hailey on to he couch. after leaving Hailey with Rei and Jasmine. Natasha and I went down to the basement to help Nathan, Kohta, Takashi and Matt with Harley

I walked over to Harley and slapped him as hard as I could making a red mark appear on his face. Natasha pulled me back as Nathan went up to Harley.

"Why did you try to hit Kohta with the lamp?" Nathan asked.

"The fat ass was in my sight of vision and I wanted him out of my way." Harley said.

"And you thought that hitting over the head would work?" Matt asked Crossing his arms over his chest. "But the lamp hit Hails when she jumped in front of Kohta." I finished.

Harley glared at me as the a knock was sounded at the door. Nathan ran up the stair and opened it to reveal Jasmine who was standing with a person with redsh/brown Hair... Wait i know some who has that hair color any where...

I ran up the stairs and Tackled the person to the ground making Jasmine leap out of the way.

"Sam!" I shouted with a grin on my face as I hugged her..

"TAYLOR!" Sam said as she hugged me back.

"How did you get here." I asked confused.

"I was driving my mom's car when the outbreak got worse and I texted Hailey and she said to get here asap." Sam said. "And now I'm here, I brought Zane with me right now he's talking to that girl who is sitting with Hailey on the Couch the lady with big tits says that Hailey has a concision why is that?"** ( and Zane are an few Oc's that just popped in to my head as i was writing this... Sam is not mine personally if I have to think about it XP)**

"Harley caused a little trouble..." i said as Sam went passed me on the stairs to be face to face with the douche face.

"Hello Harley" Sam said to Harley as she pulled him up to her face making his look her in the eyes the look in here eyes meant that he was dead.

**Nathan's P.O.V**

I head a thump come from up stairs as I heard Taylor shout Sam's name. Sam went to Erskine about two years ago when i first met her and the others. I heard them talking so Matt and I kept trying to get Harley to talk. That was when we head foot steps rush down the stair and in a quick moment Sam had her face in Harley's. She was not a big fan of Harley cause he was an ass hole to not just her but the people that she had around her.

"Hello Harley." Sam growled. "How about I give you a Knuckle sandwich!"

With that Sam gave Harley a hard punch to his gut then to his face. as she was doing this we watched as Sam was beating him up and cussing him out while we tried not to laugh.

"I'm gonna go check on the others." I said.

"I'll go with you." Kohta said as he followed me up the stairs

As we went up the stairs in to the living room to see Zane. I gave him a nod and he nodded back at me i made sure that no one saw my eyes with my bangs, no one but Hailey knew of of why my eyes. my eyes are cursed... that all i can think.

"Nathan..." Hailey said as she walked over to me she had an egg shaped bump on her forehead... must have been where Harley hit her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just gonna check up on what's going on outside." i said. "Kohta is gonna come with me as back up."

"Let me come with you then, I can't just sit here-" Hailey said but was cut off by me.

"Hailey you can't fight yet, and you can't go out in the sun yet, that could damage you more." I said. "you need to stay here and help watch Arisu and Jake while were gone, Kohta and I are going to try and find some gas for the jeep while we're out there."

"I can wear Sun glasses, I can't sit here and do nothing!" Hailey slightly shouted at me.

"Hails, i have to agree with Nathan We'll be back soon, but if we don't come back in hour you can come looking for us." Kohta asked breaking the fight that was building between us. "sound good?"

"Yup." I said with a nod.

"Sounds good to me." Hailey said as she hugged us both and smiled. "Be careful I don't any of us would want to lose you guys."

"We will Hails, don't worry." Kohta said as he grabbed his guns and some ammo as I did the same.

"We'll be back soon." I said as i ruffled Hailey's hair making her puff her cheeks out making us chuckle.

Kohta and I headed out the door after getting three gas cans we made our way down the dirt road we had seen some Zombies so I turned on the silencer on my Lee-Enfield SMLE since I didn't grab my scythe... and i start shooting the undead as Kohta does the same.

after we got rid of some Zombies we made it to the main road. and made sure it was clear to just run to the Gas station near here. I was quick on my feet. we had to get back to Hailey's house soon before it got dark, it was noon right now so we had about probley... five hours to grab food, water/drinks and get gas.

"We're almost there." i whispered to Kohta who nodded in response to what I said.

"We need to use our time wisely if we want to make it back the house alive." Kohta said as we made it to the store and went inside.

"I know, now lets split up the stores isn't all that big so it is easy to shout each other if we're in trouble."

Kohta nodded as we went in to different parts of the store. I went in to the drink section and grabbed some more drinks (Coke, Pepsi, Water, Gatorade, Milk, Ice tea, ETC). After getting as much as I could in a garbage bag I found behind the counter I headed to where the candy was... I grabbed Lollipops, and other things for Jake, Arisu mostly. That is when I heard someone in the back talking to themselves. I crept slowly in to the back when I saw a guy who look unfamiliar to me looking around at the meat in the back freezer.

I walked over to him and he jumped about a foot in the air and turned o face me.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm Nathan, who are you?" i asked.

"I'm Michael." He said to me.

**Me: and Cliffy! XD There will be more to come in the next chapter! thanks for reading! I love you all! :3**


End file.
